Instead
by Crofregernish
Summary: Not much to summarize, at least without giving it away. KankuroxOC/KankuxOC


**Quick info:Name: Kiminara Haruno (Sakura's sister, in this case older)She's dyslexic and has is a cherry blossom festival in here. The times differ depending on what part of Japan you're in. For example, in Okinawa it's sometime in January. In Tokyo, (from one website I read) it happens in late March. Let's expand our Japanese! I use **_**sakura matsuri**_** in this. I'm going to guess most of you know that **_**sakura**_** means "cherry blossom". Well, **_**matsuri**_** means "festival". In Japanese, there isn'ta word for "the", so I'm just going to call it "Sakura matsuri". Now you know! And everyone who didn't read this will be confused.**You were on a shopping trip in Suna. Sakura matsuri was to fall on your birthday this year: March 6. Sakura was excited, as usual, feeling she was important at the matsuri. Even so, this year you could tell she was going to let you have the spotlight - or at least tone it down a little. Most of the time the two of you didn't see eye-to-eye, but you were still sisters."What about this one?" Sakura asked you. She held up a simple light pink kimono and white obi with silver threads.'It's pretty, not overly simple." Ever since she was little, Sakura had always worn extravagently embroidered kimono to sakura matsuri. You knew this year she was keeping it simple and picking out beautiful kimono for you. It was welcomed from your usual bickering."Kimi-chan?" Sakura asked. When you turned around you could see a few of Sakura's friends waiting outside the store."Go ahead." Sakura said a quick 'thank you' before running off to shop with went through a rack of kimono. There were kimono of every color, but you chose to stay in shades and tints of your favorite color: pink. You weren't sure exactly what you were looking for, but hoped you'd know it when you saw it. Finally you found it. It was dark pink with a cherry blossom tree going up the side from top to waist. The tree's roots spread out across the hem and individual petals looked like they were being carried in the wind."Would you like to try it on, Misu?" an elderly woman asked. You didn't really want to try it on, but by her dyed hands you guessed she was the kimono maker. You didn't want to hurt her feelings."Sure."You went to take the kimono down but got distracted by a light flickering overhead. _I wonder if bugs are attracted to that_, you thought."Misu, are you all right?" the woman asked._Damn ADD_, you thought."Yes, I'm fine, thank you," you said aloud. In your embarassment, you quickly grabbed thekimono and tried to run to the fitting rooms. Unfortunately, you tripped over your own feet and landed on your kimono maker let out a noise of surprise and tried to help you to your feet. Though, being only 5'2", you were still a few inches taller than her and she couldn't do much but hold your elbow as you got to your feet."I'm okay, I'm okay," you smiled. You were flustered and could tell the boy at the counter was trying not to burst out laughing."Quiet!" she scolded. "Go get my basket." The boy was still smiling, but left to the room behind the counter."My great-nephew, Kankuro," the lady explained. "I thought he needed to learn some discipline. He's always off chasing after girls."You smiled, forgetting your embarassment. You were beginning to like this woman."Put this on, please." She gave you a plain white tank top and capris, directing you toward a changing area. "Would you like a fitting, if you are pleased with this one?""That would be lovely."You stepped out of the changing area and rejoined the woman."May I ask you something?" You had stepped onto a stool and she was helping you put on the kimono."Of course.""What should I call you?" The woman blushed."Oh, my manners have escaped me! Call me Hana.""Kiminara Haruno," you told her."A lovely name." You thanked her. "What do you think of it? Would you like this one or shall I help you search?"You looked at yourself in the mirror. The dark pink, instead of contrasting, made your skin glow in an almost silver way. The purples in the petals brought out your eyes. You had to admit, in all modesty, you did look very nice."Yes, I think this one is perfect.""Excuse me," Hana said. But instead of leaving, she chose to yell. "Kankuro, where is my basket?"She shook her head a little and grabbed a pin cushion from a nearby table. Shebegan to roll up the extra fabric to change the length. "That boy. He probably saw some pretty girl through the window and is off gawking.""Excuse me?" You could see Kankuro in the mirror, with little expression on his face, though his arms were crossed in didn't explain. "Where's my basket?""I couldn't find it, actually. I was looking for it in back."Hana sighed and apologized. "Take these and pin her Kankuro, I'll look for it."You were a little worried about him pinning you. He didn't look like he spent much time actually handling the merchandise."Do you know what you're doing?" you asked."I do," Kankuro replied and began pinning. "But I believe Hana-san has given you too much height. Most girls who come here are a few inches... Taller."You turned on him. "Well my apologies for not fitting into your _lovely_ group of women.""What are you-" You cut him off with a point of your finger. There were several girls standing outside the window, much like Sakura's friends were before, but staring at Kankuro. He gave a little wave. "Kankuro, behave," Hana snapped as she walked back in, basket in hand. You couldn't have looked very hard, it was sitting on my desk."Kankuro didn't reply, you were still glaring at him for calling you short."If you're going to flirt with girls, bring them in and make them buy something. Go!"Hana turned back to you. "He didn't bother you much, did he?" "No, ma'am.""You know, he needs a girl like you." She began. "Someone to keep him in line. Are you going to sakura matsuri?""I am, but-""You two should go together! Would you? I won't have to worry about him gallavanting with strange girls."You didn't want to say no, though Kankuro hardly seemed like your type. Pervert. Through the mirror you could see him eyeing the girls walking around the store, but at least he wasn't doing anything in front of Hana. Hana took your silence as thinking. "Will you?""If he will behave like a gentleman," you told her. It wasn't a yes, but she took it like one. She had worked quickly and by now was finished with your kimono's alterations. You left to change and heard Hana call Kankuro over."Kankuro, I've arranged for you to go to matsuri with that girl.""Hana-san, I don't even know who she is.""Her name is Kiminara Haruno. You will be picking her up at one tomorrow. Now go back to work.""Yes, Hana-san."The kimono was boxed up and you stood at the counter waiting to pay. The few of Kankuro's "fangirls" were standing at the counter also, pretending to look at some jewelry. Kankuro was figuring the amount for you to pay and wasn't in the mood for talking when you tried to apologize for him having to go for rung the number up on the register and didn't bother to say it to you. You tried to read the numbers but bit your lip. 5,7... 68...98...68. It was easier for you to read numbers now, but sixes and nines were still hard for you. Normally when you bought things, the cashier would tell you the price. You didn't want to have to ask Kankuro, afraid that he would laugh at you like the other students did. "Are you okay?" he asked. He looked a little worried."She can't read it," one of the girls blurted out. You recognized her as one of Sakura's old friends. As they grew older her friend had become mean and Sakura stopped talking to her. But all yours and Sakura's friends knew you were dyslexic."What?" Kankuro asked."She's stupid," the 'ex'-friend said. "She doesn't know how to read."You were sick of dealing people like her. You laid down a handful of ryo you knew would be enough, no matter whether it was a nine or six, and took the kimono. Leaving the girls and Kankuro behind.**Next Day! Sakura matsuri**You had told Sakura what happened the morning of matsuri, not wanting to talk about it when you got home. She knew you didn't like to be pitied and offered to do your hair for you. She curled it loosely and teased it up. You had told Sakura that Kankuro was to be picking you up at one and it was okay for her to go with her friends. In truth, you weren't sure if Kankuro would come. You didn't have low self-esteem, but you saw the girls who he had chasing him, and couldn't figure out why he would choose you over them. You had always heard how Kankuro was a huge pervert - it's not like he told the girls to stop following him - but you didn't want to judge him without knowing him. You hoped he would give you the same Sakura had left around twelve thirty with her friends, leaving you to finish getting ready by yourself. You did your eyeshadow in light silver and clear lipgloss. Luckily, obi weren't as complex as they once were and you could put it on without help. At ten after one, you gave up waiting for Kankuro and left your house. You were sad, you were hoping to go with Kankuro. With all the rumors circulating about him, who he really was was a mystery and he was attractive. Without his makeup. Hana had mentioned her cat "accidnetally" ate it before she left to make more kimono. The streets of Suna were empty as you walked along to the festival. Everyone, young and old, had gone. As you approached the park entrance, you could see everyone together. You considered turning back, not wanting to ruin anyone's time by hanging around. But you knew Sakura would wonder where you'd gone."Kiminara-chan!" someone called. They yelled again before you realized they were talking to you. Turning around, you saw Kankuro running toward you."Kiminara-chan, I'm sorry," he weren't really sure what to say, or what he was talking about, so you stayed quiet."I tried to come earlier," he explained, "but those girls were waiting for me. They tried to get me to go with the mean one, but I had to go out the back and take the long way to get here..."Kankuro said it all in one breath, and was still panting. "Whydon't you sit down."You took his arm and led him to one of the park's benches to sit him down. You sat next to him and brought a water out of your bag. Handing it to him, he nodded a thank you. You weren't a med-nin, but you had spent enough time around Sakura to recognized dehydration. Afraid of getting it yourself, you always carried water with his breathing slowed you said, "You didn't need to come with me, you could have gone with one of the other girls.""I_ wanted_ to come with you," Kankuro said and leaned into kiss was late, and you really didn't think he deserved a kiss. So you pretended like you didn't notice and stood up."Then let's go to the festival," you said and began walking toward chose to be there with you, and that was enough to turn your mood around. You didn't want to spend your birthday moping caught up to you with a cocky grin on his face that faltered just a little when you waved to a boy. It was Sakura's boyfriend, but you didn't bother to mention that. Kankuro didn't ask, after all."Happy birthday, Kimi-chan!" Sakura almost tackled you.

"Thanks," you laughed.

"It's your birthday?" Kankuro asked.

You didn't have time to answer before he disappeared.

"I'll give you your present at home, have fun finding your date," Sakura giggled."I'm sure I will."You had no idea why or where Kankuro disappeared to. So you walked around the park, enjoying the sight and scent of the many cherry blossoms. The sun was beginning to set as you walked next to the river. It was romantic, but most of the couples were on the riverboat going through the hands touched your waist, you had been staring out into space and didn't detect a presence behind you. Reacting, you turned around and kicked the person in the shin. Then, you realized that it was Kankuro and you had a number of jutsus you could've used instead."Oh! I'm so sorry!" "I'm fine," he smiled. He really didn't seemed to have been harmed. You looked at him a minute before turning around and walking away."Where are you going?" he asked, clearly very confused."You left, obviously you had more important things to do," you stuck your nose in the air."Well, sorr-ry," he said sarcasitcally. He could tell you were teasing. "I just thought you might like a birthday present..." He said the last part turned back toward him. "You didn't need to get me anything.""But I did." He leaned toward you again, this time you leaned in too, but he put something around your neck down, you saw it was a little wooden panda necklace. Out of the rumorsyou had heard, one of them was that Kankuro made many puppets. You guessed he made it himself, and that was why it took him so long to come back."Did you want one?" Confused, you looked up to ask him one of what, but met his lips instead.


End file.
